Painfully fun Holiday
by PainfulMystery
Summary: Prussia finds a bloodied Belarus on Christmas eve and takes her in. Humans names used  Prussia/Belarus  T for cursing and mention of violence


_Edit: _I just read through it and corrected some mistakes and added a little something at the end (:

I tend to switch from the Country's name to their Human name. So here's a list of them;

Belarus- Natalia

Prussia- Gilbert

Germany- Ludwig

Italy- Feliciano

Russia- Ivan

Hungary- Elizabeth

Spain- Antonio

XxXxX

The young women remembered clearly what happened not too long ago as she sat on a random bench in the city of Berlin, Russia. It was Christmas Eve morning and Natalia was a supposed to be helping around the house now. But every time she thought of that household, she could only picture silent screams, trembling, the smell of liquor and blood. So much blood.

Natalia shuddered and brang her knees to her chest, burying her face. She couldn't even believe what had happen, and she tried to believe it was all a dream. But if it was all a dream, why was she out here? Why was she all alone? Why couldn't anyone love her?

She ignored the strange glances people gave her as the rushed to work, after saying goodbye to their loving families. Disgusting. But she failed to notice the one odd albino that had staring at her, stunned at his find. It wasn't till he was in front of him when she noticed him. She was also surprised, glancing up at him and praying to whatever god this man was not who she thought he was, anyone but him.

As he spoke , her hope was crushed. "Are you... Crying?"

Crying? She certainly was _not _cr- oh dear, she was crying! Her hands flew to her face and her cheeks became red. The Albino- or you could say ex-nation just stared before grabbing hold of his stomach, "Keseseseseses! To think the awesome me found the stoical crazed bitch crying! This is the best Christmas present!" Well, there goes her hope of that stupid non-country not noticing her.

What a bastard. She'd wish he'd leave and never talk about this again. But he was still giggling. She parted her lips, but before she could whisper anything, he continued, "Keseses, so I bet Russia rejected and kicked you out, to scary for him?" he continued talking, but Natalia blanched and her breathing stopped for a moment.

It was till she started shaking that Gilbert stopped and concern flickered in his red eyes. "... Belarus?" He was answered by silence, and flinched as she looked up at him, messed blond locks, puffed eyes, tear stained and blood smeared cheeks. "Wh-what the hell happened to you?" He shuddered out, as he took a shaky step back, stunned a little. It wasn`t the fact that there was someone in tears and blood, no he'd seen much worst in his life. But it was who that freaked him out, Belarus- the untouchable stoic cold country, was sitting in front of him looking so fragile and broken.

Suddenly, the female country broke into sobs and covered her face again. How could she end up like this? She never acted this way! She was strong, never showing many emotions! Not weak, and no one was suppose to see her like this! She was so busy beating herself up in the inside that she didn't notice being lifted up into the arms' of the albino.

XxXxX

As Prussia sat in a chair that he had dragged to the head of his bed, he was lost in his thoughts, why did he bring girl home? Why didn't he just leave her and return to all the cheeriness. Why did he ever think taking a walk would be a good idea? He turned to Belarus; she looked so delicate and innocent when she sleeps- even if she was covered in blood.

His thoughts were forgotten when an Italian popped in the room, he was staying with West and himself for the holidays, and even Italy's lazy brother and Spain we're ditching Belgium and her brother to chill with the awesome nation... And Germany. But back to the matter, Feliciano of course brang pasta in, claiming it would make her feel better; even though she wasn't awake to eat it.

As Italy kept on yelling, Germany appeared by the door and soon yelled at Italy for leaving his sight. By the sudden fright, the pack of pasta slip from Italian's hands and slammed onto the sleeping girl. The action of sudden contact woke the said girl from her dream land. "Wah?" as she looked around, her face became red as the three men stared at her.

She tried to jump up, but was only able to sit up before the brown-haired boy was sitting on her lap. "How are you feeling, ve? You were shaking when you Gil brang you in! You should were more clothes, such a pretty girl like you shouldn't get so sick so soon to-a Christmas?" The shocked nation could only nod as Feliciano was dragged out of the room by Ludwig. As everything sunk in, Belarus opened her mouth to scream.

"Shit! Don't scream would ya!" The Prussian yelled as he calmed his hand over her mouth. There was an awkward silence before Gilbert gulped and hesitantly took his hand away. "Before you freak out, let me explain!" The only hint the Belarusian gave him to continue was a glare. "I found you on my awesome walk, you were acting weird and being the awesome me, I decided to bring you here and you passed out half way..."

It was silent before Gilbert mentally slapped himself, that didn't sound any better! But to his surprise she didn't freak out, and just whispered, "Why didn't you just... Leave me there? It would have been easier... For both of us." Gilbert actually had no idea why he didn't leave her, but instead he just answered with,

"I don't think everyone would like to see a bloodied girl on their way home for Christmas." She scoffed, "Russians don't celebrate Christmas at this time." Prussia didn't have an answer, but noticed she was looking around the room.

"This is my room," couldn't he just put her in a guest room? "We don't usually have women here, but lucky Hungary tends to leave her clothes, so hopefully they'll fit you. I'll show you to the bathroom, so you can clean up. Spain and Romano are coming." The Belarusian could only nod as she was dragged to a pink room, then to a bathroom with a pair of new clothes.

XxXxX

Natalia looked down on her new clothes, they were very pretty, at little tight around her chest, but her and Elizabeth were lucky around the same size. Through it was rumoured that Hungary was a boyish girl, she sure like to wear short skirts. She sighed and took a face cloth and damped it in the water, but before it touch her face she spotted the blood, some of it was gone, probably on the Prussian's shirt, but most of it was still dried up around her deep cut she received just that morning. Her heart speed up and her breathing started to get heavy. She dropped to her knees and managed to knock something off the sink, making a loud noise as it hit the tiled floor.

Gilbert jumped from the wall at the crash and without a thought threw open the door and ran to the girl on the floor. "Belarus? Are you okay?" The girl could only glare at him as he helped her into a sitting position, took the face cloth and gently started cleaning her face. As the blood washed off, he couldn't help but notice the porcelain skin, tinted red from the cold weather.

He suddenly went over her fresh wound behind her golden bangs and she hissed. He narrowed his eyes at her, "What the hell happened to you?" he demanded.

"I fell." A lie.

"On what, a pile of glass? Tell me the truth." Prussia narrowed his eyes at her, easily seeing throw her lie. Which confused her, she said it so casually and everyone else always seemed to believe her. Before Natalia knew what she was doing, the words escaped from her lips;

"He hits me."

She quickly covered her mouth and her eyes widened a little, why would she say that? If anyone found out, he would surely punish her. Gilbert's eyes widened a little before pushing the matter.

"Who?"

Natalia shook her head, tears beginning to form, how did it turn out like this? Why was she so weak? That's right, she thought bitterly, all the abuse, the wars, her independence, a nation could only do so much, even with the help, but America wasn't all that much help to her- emotionally. She was mentally wounded, but Prussia wasn't to worry about America at the moment. He put his grip on her arms, forcing her to keep her body turn to him.

"Who? Who is hurting you? Tell me, Belarus." She couldn't, she'd be hurting everyone.

"Natalia." His voice was firm and hard. Never had she heard that _tone_ in his voice, usually it was perv-y and cocky. But not now, and again before she could stop herself, _he's _name escaped,

"I-Ivan." Gilbert's grip on her arm tightened.

XxXxX

Ivan. Why him? Why the fuck did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be any other stupid nation, which he'd beat up without a worry? But no, it had to be her fucking brother. The one guy who fucked up his life was now messing with his own sister's. What a bastard. He barely heard Natalia was she whimpered as his grip on her arm tightened ever more.

"...I'm sor-sorry... I didn't mean to intrude," Gilbert could only stare "I should leave, I'm needed at home." She whispered, looking away as she struggled to get up. Gilbert's grip didn't fault as he kept her from leaving

"Is he going to be there?" Natalia ignored the question,

"I... I need to leave."

Prussia almost roared, he was trying to help her damnit! "Belarus. Is. He. There?" As she looked up at him, the nation could only nod; scared her voice would betray her. Emotions quickly flew through Prussia's red eyes but before she could register anything, he smiled his normal, cocky smirk,

"Well, I guess that means you'll have to stay here with us for the holiday!"

It was silent for what seemed to be hours, as Natalia started blankly at him, before Germany yelled at his brother from the kitchen to pick up some food before the stores closed. The two snapped out of their trance and Belarus pushed Prussia out of the room so she could finish getting ready, as he mumbled something about girls taking so long.

XxXxX

When Belarus opened the door, the hallway was empty, actually, most of the house was. She heard the familiar voice of the Albino yelling nonsense, so she fallowed the sound to the kitchen, where she met with the same three men she woke up to. She caught then ending of Prussia's rant, "-to do it? Why can't Itaaaaaaaly do it?" Italy just giggled and his eyes lit up, completely forgetting about the ex-nation when his eyes met Belarus.

"Veeee~ Belarus-nee, you look very pretty!" He cued, the said nation blushed, not use to such complements. Germany only nodded, returning to his conversation with his useless brother. "Nein, you are the only one capable to get the food, Italy and myself are busy." Prussia just huffed.

Belarus stepped forward, "... I could get the food, if you like," the two Germans looked at her weirdly. ".. I'm the one that usually gets the groceries, and it's the least I can do, for allowing me to stay here." There was an awkward pause as Germany looked between her and Prussia.

"Right. Ah, Bruder... She's gonna be staying here for the holiday..." Belarus glared and Germany could only sigh at his older brother. "Fine. Prussia, you and Belarus will get the food-" Prussia interrupted,

"Wah? Why does the awesome me have to go?" He pouted. "Because, Belarus would surely not know her way around here." Belarus just stood there; they were having a conversation involving her and were ignoring her! How rude.

Ten minutes later, Natalia was walking beside the Albino dressed in a fur coat and her old boots. It was quiet between the two as the morning rush was in. Last minute shoppers were rushing around them, giggling or yelling at their younglings. As the turned a corner, the buildings seemed to get older and darker, it was still quite busy, but not as much as the main street. With every feeling Belarus felt she was being watched, she inched closer to her company.

He suddenly stopped and stared in a jewelry shop they walked by. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She nodded and stood closer to the brick wall of the building, trying to get out of anybody's way. As she heard the bells ring on the door and knew Prussia was in the store, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, but stumbled when someone hit into her.

She turned to give her famous glare, but was faced by three men, about Germany's size and they looked drunk. She grimaced, it was only nine thirty in the morning and these men have already drank. But she could think of _someone _who drank all hours. Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt dirty hands on her waist. "Hey baby, are you all _alone_? You wanna have some fun?" Natalia shuddered at the smell of his breath, breathing down her neck. She gathered her senses and quickly observed the situation.

She noticed that while she was asleep Prussia had stripped her of all her knifes, so she used the next best thing, her fist. She punched the man in the nose as hard as she could, blood instantly pouring from the wound. She smirked slightly and turned to run, but was stopped by the guy beside her, she tilted her head and noticed the three man had her surrounded.

She was pushed hard against the wall, banging her head. "Vat the hell you trying to pull girly? I think I should punish you for trying a stunt like that." She didn't quite understand, until he pushed himself on her, she was trapped between the degusting man and the wall, and no one seemed to want to help her.

His lips became dangerously close and she thrashed her head, her hand were being held by the two other man and she really knew this was the worst day of her life. But suddenly there was no face in front of her; instead, the man was on the ground, spilling more blood and unconscious. Her hands were free but she couldn't move, frozen to the spot as she saw an Albino on top on one of the man, beating the crap out of him.

She suddenly snapped back and threw herself on her savoir, trying to pile him off the man. "Pru- Gilbert! St-stop!" She caught herself at the last second. At the sound of his name, the Albino calmly stood up from the unconscious man and turned to her, anger turn to concern. Completely forgetting about the other men.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I knew I shouldn't have left you. Damnit Natalia. TALK! Please, just say something." He almost lashed out, and it scared her. Natalia's eyes watered but she refused to cry. "I... I'm okay. Let's just continue on." She turned to continue down the sidewalk when she felt a hand slip into her own. Prussia came beside her and curled his fingers with hers. "Just so nothing else happens..." He explained, Natalia nodded and turned to look at the people as they walked by, a slight brush on her cheeks.

The two continued on like nothing had happened; through they never left each other's sight as they finished shopping. Natalia would never admit it, but she enjoyed the albino's presence. She felt so alone in her house, no one daring to visit her because they were completely terrified of her.

During the walk, Prussia was the one who chatted the most, which amazed Belarus. After everything had happened; he was able to casually talk like nothing happened. She, of course not to be rude, replied and hummed in response.

When they arrived to the Germen's house, the kitchen was a mess. It looked like England had a cooking spree in it. Yet no one was in the room. They set down the bags on the floor and the odd couple entered the living room. German had no expression on his face as Italy had tears flying down from his eyes while running around to room, and two others had arrive when Belarus and Prussia had gone shopping. It turned quiet once the pair entered the room. Finally Spain skipped to them.

"_Hola_ Gilbert! Who's the _chica guapa_?" the Spaniard asked, tilting his head. Belarus blushed lightly and glanced at Prussia, then to the other new boy in the room. It was Romano, and the boy seemed to tremble slightly and his face was flushed. Gilbert hesitantly introduced Belarus and Spain's eyes widened for a moment, realization and fear flashed through his eyes before he smiled warmly.

"_Hola_ Belarus! I'm Spain and this-" he pointed to the younger boy "-is Romano! But please call me Antonio." Natalia nodded and mumble her name, she already knew who they were.

After explaining what happened in the kitchen, which Natalia did not understand a word Italy was saying, something about a food fight and how Romano refused to eat food made by the 'potato bastard', she offered to help clean the kitchen and the meal with the food they had bought. It was a shock to the house owners but to Natalia it was natural, if the house was not clean and supper on the table at a certain time, there was bad consequences.

With Natalia, Spain and Germany it only took half an hour to clean the kitchen. Romano was still sulking, Italy got too distracted and Prussia claimed to be too awesome to help. Then, she helped Germany with the food. It didn't take too long for everyone to be seating down and digging in. She just sat there and watched them, barely touching her food; she knew that if she ate she'd just throw it up later which would worry them. So she was content on watching the others.

The rest of the night passed fairly nice, little fights broke out thanks to Romano but other than that it was one of Belarus best nights in her life. Prussia was by her side for mostly the whole night and she had found out that Germany was not always uptight- through she had only saw him on business related meetings.

Italy had been running around and he had even made Belarus a stocking in which he explained Santa would put presents in while they were asleep. They had also made cookies, in which Germany settle down by just making sure they didn't destroy his kitchen. Even Romano was convinced by Spain to help.

Around midnight, Italy had fell asleep and every decided to head to bed, Germany had taken Italy to the guest room and by the time Prussia had claimed Natalia would be staying with him, Germany still hadn't left the guest room. Spain then dragged Romano off stating how sleeping together would bring back old memories.

XxXxX

"Gilbert, I can sleep in a guest bedroom, it would be more right for such a situation." Natalia informed him, glancing at the said country who was currently in the built on bathroom. She could hear Gilbert scoff from the bathroom.

"It's not Christmas if you don't have someone to spend the night with! And plus, if you leave my sight, you might run away!" It was Natalia's turn to scoff.

"I could have left at anytime today, and I'm still here." Gilbert ignored what she said, instead throwing some clothes at her which she caught without blinking when he walked back into the room. She silently walked into the bathroom shutting the door as she heard the bed squeak. She was nervous; she had never slept in a bed with another without walking up the next morning with fresh bruises since she was a child and her family was... Normal.

She walk out tugging on the male boxers, prying they were washed before she put them on. As Prussia informed her, Hungary liked to leave clothes, but not pyjamas. So she was stuck with some boxers and an oversized shirt. As she looked up at Gilbert she let out a squeak and covered her eyes, a blush on her face.

"P-put a shirt on!" She stood there with her eyes covered till Gilbert rolled his eyes- which she didn't see and walked over and pulled her hands away.

"Keseseses, I don't hide my awesomeness! Who would have thought you'd be so shy!" He continued chuckling and looked over to her, "Are you not coming to sleep?" She huffed and look to the side.

"I... I can just sleep on the couch you know." She didn't like this situation, she didn't like these clothes- she couldn't hide any of her knifes wearing these clothes! But for some reason, she felt comfortable with this man. So she sighed and walked around to the other side and slipped in.

It wasn't until sometime later that she turn and look at him, his red eyes staring back at her. She blushed slightly and sighed. "I'm... worried, Gilbert." He looked at her slightly confused. "About what?"

Natalia took a deep breath of air, "Ukraine. My sister. I'm afraid that he... He'll touch her." Prussia narrowed his eyes; he knew who she was talking about.

He was about to say something but she interrupted him, "He normally never hits her but oh, I'm not there Gilbert! I'm not there, he could get angry! I never returned home, I know he'll get angry! Supper may have not been done in time, and the Baltics may not be there, he'll turn to her. Oh god, Gilbert I have hurt my sister! I-" She had gotten up by then, and Prussia sat up and pulled her in a hug.

"Natalia! Calm down. Okay, I lived with him before, he won't hit her okay? I know. And he will _never _hit you again. I'll make sure of it."

"But Gilbert! She was with him all day today! How the hell can you tell me she wasn't hurt?" Prussia shushed her and moved away from her, looking into her face. "I called Canada." Belarus looked at him in confusion, how did that help?

"I talked to him, I asked him to take Ukraine for the night; she's over in Canada." Natalia nodded, relived a little, hopefully Russia forgot about the quiet nation that likes her sister. Prussia pulled her back into a hug and slowly started rocking her back and forth, singing quietly a German lullaby to her until she drifted off.

He lay her down and quickly fell asleep knowing the next morning would be a good day when he will wake up to see her in his arms. He smiled in his sleep thinking about the golden snowflake necklace he had got that day and the look that would be on her face when she found it in her stocking.

XxXxXx

_Yosh. I'm done! Hopefully you guys liked it, I hadn't wrote anything in a while and came up with this around Christmas time!_

_**-Mystery**_

Spanish: (I don't know any Spanish, all google.)

Hola- hello

chica guapa- pretty girl/ beautiful blond


End file.
